


Last dance

by kyfah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyfah/pseuds/kyfah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the eve of the final battle with Corypheus. He’s heard from Cassandra that the Inquisitor has already picked her final party and it includes the Bull but not him.</p><p>So tonight under the glowing embers of torchlight, he finds himself outside the Bull’s room, trying to finish what was left unsaid at Halamshiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Dragon Age Kink Meme for a dancing kink. 
> 
> Cleaned up and de-anon over here.
> 
> Named after and inspired by Sarah McLachlan's Last Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9PGl5RjXHA
> 
> Thanks for reading!

He raises his hand to knock when suddenly his amulet drops, clashing to the ground, echoing in the silent hallway. His breath catches in his chest as he bends to pick it up, the symbol of House Pavus facing upwards. It’s a worthless thing he tells himself so why keep it? Because despite everything, it’s the only physical thing of home that he has left. For a man who has chosen to give so much, it is a reminder of what has been lost.

He swallows the pool of saliva gathering in his mouth. The liquid should quell his insides, but it doesn’t and this coarseness, like sandpaper still remains - like the unspoken words that lie between them. 

 

> _“I'm just saying, Dorian.” The Bull says as they scour the surrounding camp area for firewood. “You carry around this picture of the Qunari in your mind. Like you see us as this forbidden, terrible thing, and you're inclined to do the forbidden, a sweet temptation.” Dorian drops his stack of wood. Flustered he quickly bends to pick them up and is so focused on the ground that he jumps when Thee Bull hands him a straggling piece of driftwood._  
>   
>  _“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dorian mumbles, eyes glaring._ _  
>   
> __“I think you do.” and the Bull hovers lightly over Dorian’s ear, “All I'm saying is, if you ever want to explore that,” he continues, each word an enunciated breathe that tingles the senses, “my door's always open.”_

  
Never, maker’s breathe would he ever have imagine spending the nights away with a Qunari but here he is. Then again, temptation is something Dorian has never been good with, if the past is of any indication and it doesn’t get more tempting that the Iron Bull itself, who to Dorian is the dripping image of the sin of lust. But therein lies the problem, it may have started off that way but to say it is now, would just be a lie.  
  
He could walk away now and leave it at that. The groves of his family’s crest on his amulet remind him that he is, at the heart of it a son of Tevinter and after this whole business with Corypheus is done, what then?   
  
He should walk away and never acknowledge this thing that’s been brewing between them.  
  
But if there’s anything that Dorian abhors, it is unfinished business.  
  
So he knocks.

* * *

 

He’s greeted by a sleepy grunt and then with a grin as wide as the Bull’s own frame. He walks in, quickly closing the door behind out of habit. Arms begin to encase him, than start pushing him against the rough oak but still careful of his sling. Hot breaths skim over his cheeks as roving hands start to find clasps to open. He looks up to see the Bull staring at him, the fire of lust in his eyes.   
  
Then his mouth is conquered by the fiery mingling of tongues and he can’t help but moan as his body hardens up, knowing very well how their dance starts but more importantly how it will end. His knees feel weak; all that’s holding him up is a firm grip behind his waist. In this haze of lust, he’s almost tempted to let the Bull continue. But he grabs the Bull’s wrist and twists it, an indication to stop that’s been established in past encounters. The Bull immediately stops and offers a hand to help Dorian up. 

"I... I...” and the words get stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. The Bull knowing what Dorian needs keeps quiet to give him space. “If this is to be our last night, I would very much like to spend it with you.” 

“I have much faith in our Inquisitor. If there’s anyone that can kill Corypheus, it would be definitely her. She’s good at killing things.” Dorian smiles at that, the simple faith of a man who isn’t on the inside.   
  
“You know that I’m not in the final party right?” Dorian says.  
  
“It’s quite obvious,” Dorian starts to frown, “I mean you with a broken arm and all.” Says the Bull as he raises an eyebrow at Dorian’s sling.  
  
“I know, which is why I wanted to give this to you.” And he pulls out a pouch, its white contents shimmering, barely peeking out.

 

> _“You’re awfully quiet today, can’t say I’m use to it.” Iron Bull says and he lies down to join Dorian who’s curled up on the bed, energy fully spent._  
>   
>  _“Mmmmm...” Dorian hums, barely above a whisper, facing away from the Bull. He soon feels large callous hands rubbing him down, massaging sore joints and wiping him with a small washcloth. They continue this little dance in silence as he closes his eyes and exhales._  
>   
>  _“I can tell you’re thinking about something.” Iron Bull says as he continues gently rubbing circles on his back._  
>   
>  _“I was just thinking about the battle tomorrow and how it could either be a crippling blow to Corypheus or end up a suicidal march against the Grey Wardens. What do you think we’ll find at Adamant?”_  
>   
>  _“Crazy Grey Wardens probably but if we’re lucky maybe the Boss might find Corypheus.” The Bull then places a hand on Dorian’s shoulder, “but I don’t think that’s what’s on your mind?”_  
>   
>  _“Very little passes you, does it?”_  
>   
>  _“Ben-Hassrath training remember.” And they laugh. “No but seriously, what is this about Dorian?”_  
>   
>  _“I’ve always wondered, how do the Qunari go about to show that their serious about a relationship?”_  
>   
>  _"They don’t. We don’t have sex for love but for someone we really care about, there is an old tradition. You find a dragon’s tooth, break it in half then you each wear a piece.” Dorian’s eye widened at the mention of a dragon._  
>   
>  _“A dragon’s tooth? Maker’s breathe that’s a very tall order. I suppose this is hardly common practice is it?”_  
>   
>  _“Well for most Qunari, this goes against the Qun,” and he pulls Dorian backwards so they can face each other. “but luckily, I’m not like most Qunari. I’m pretty flexible when it comes to bending the rules of the Qun.” Dorian shallows aloud trying hard to dismiss what the Bull is implying._  
>   
>  _“Don’t misunderstand; I am not suggesting we venture into mutual domesticity. I was just trying to satisfy my own curiosity.”_  
>   
>  _“It will go however you want it to go,” and the Bull shifts his position so he has Dorian right on his chest. “If you want this casual, I can do casual. If you want this to get a little serious, I can also...” But Dorian cuts him off._  
>   
>  _“What about what you want?”_  
>   
>  _“What I want doesn’t really matter.” And he lays tender kisses on Dorian’s shoulder. “When you start to care for someone, you don’t give them what you want. You give them what they need.” And Dorian scoffs at that remark_ _  
>   
> __“And here I thought the Qunari didn’t believe in love and romance.”_

  
For once since they’ve started their little dance, the Iron Bull is shocked into silence. He palms the split tooth, unsure what to make of it.   
“I had this made from the last dragon we fought... specially for us.” Dorian says hesitantly because the flavour of it is so foreign in his mouth. He unties the cord and tries his best using his uninjured arm to place the tooth around Iron Bull’s neck. “Even if life takes us awa...” Iron Bull places a finger on Dorian’s quivering mouth then caresses the sides of his cheeks, soothing the keening sounds escaping from his chest.  
  
“Very few people manage to surprise me kadan.” And he tilts Dorian’s face up so their eyes met.  
  
“Kadan?”   
  
“My heart.” Their lips meet but unlike the kisses before, this one is slow and tastes of the sweetness of the future tainted by the uncertainty of tomorrow. Then he opens his mouth and suddenly a blaze of fire bursts between them and all Dorian wants is to taste this over and over again like a man drinking his first gulp after a lifetime in the dessert. The Bull pulls away first to catch his breath, remembering that it was Dorian who had stopped them earlier tonight. He stares intently at Dorian, asking permission to close the burning gap between them. For the Bull it’s always been about giving control, and it has always been that way since they’ve started this. With Dorian’s good hand behind his neck though, he knows the answer as Dorian pulls him in. This time however, the Bull crashes their tongues together. With strong able hands surrounding Dorian’s waist, he pulls the smaller man closer to him till there’s not a space between them, not wanting to lose a moment when time is scarce. He drives them towards the bed and Dorian’s core is so hot and heated that it wants nothing but to melt under this intensity that is the Bull.   
  
Suddenly, Dorian’s falling to the ground but the Bull puts his large forearms behind his injured arm, breaking Dorian’s fall. Dorian shakes his head, trying to figure out what’s going on when he sees the offending object that he’s tripped over, a blue satin sash. They stare at each other before bursting out into laughter.  
  
“I can’t believe you’ve kept it! I thought the first thing you’d do, surely was to give it a fiery death. I remember you looking so out of place at Halamshiral. Though I wouldn’t trade that for the world,” and Dorian sighs. “Seeing you in uniform definitely does something to me, even though you hate it so much.”   
  
“Maybe that’s why I kept it?” Dorian raises an eyebrow then clears his throat as he sees the rest of the red uniform carelessly chucked into the corner. It reminds him of the events that happened in the Orleisian court. If he had to pinpoint the exact moment that things were beginning to change, perhaps it was right there in that garden.  
  
“Speaking of Halamshiral, do you remember what I told you?” Dorian asks.  
  
“You said a lot of things to me at the ball,” The Bull replies as he skims his fingers up and down Dorian’s arm. “Words not included.” Dorian feels his cheeks warm as he remembers curtains and empty rooms and maybe a silky cord or two.  
  
“Why yes, there were a lot of things I said. A lot of which yes don’t include words,” The Bull smirks to which Dorian feels the urge to wipe it off but now is not the time. “But remember outside, in the garden when you asked me to dance the waltz?”   
  
“Yeah I saw the Inquisitor and Cullen dancing on the balcony, figured it’d be nice. But you turned me down and you ran away.”  
  
“Yes I did, do you know why?” The Bull pauses for a moment.  
  
“I thought it was because you didn’t want the others to know about us.”  
  
“No, that’s not really it. I didn’t tell you this back then but when you asked, it frightened me. In Tevinter culture, the waltz is usually reserved for couples that have made promises to each other. I know it holds no such connotation to you but to me, it is almost as intimate as a dragon’s tooth.”

“Kadan, would you do me this honor and dance with me?” Dorian takes the Iron Bull’s hand in response. As Dorian softly hums the waltz, Iron Bull takes the opportunity to pull him closer. At first the Bull is unsure of the steps, but as Dorian leads them, he feels the Bull growing more confident till eventually he starts taking lead. It should not fluster Dorian how close they are, given that they’ve done things far more salacious but the intimacy of it as the Bull twirls him slowly under his arms, threatens to swallow his heart whole. Now he understands why in Tevinter, this dance is only reserve for those who have made promises to each other. He closes his eyes and savours the moment, imagining the world after, where he’s by the Bull’s side.

* * *

The next morning, Dorian helps the Bulll dress for battle and in return the Bull helps Dorian back into his clothes, careful not to hurt his injured arm that’s undoubtedly tired from the night’s activities. They walk to the gate where Iron Bull will meet the Inquisitor  
  
“Well, I hope you can get by without me, since I can’t be around to handle those demons you hate so much. And maker know....” Iron Bull interrupts Dorian by gently pushing him into a small obscure alcove, his back touching the stone.   
  
“Dorian, you’re the toughest, wisest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met, kadan. Know that I will fight Corypheus and all his demons just to return back to your side,” and then starts caressing Dorian’s neck till a whimper escapes him, “so I can come back to continue this.” Iron Bull begins to slowly glide his tongue over the soft surface of Dorian’s neck then stops abruptly when Dorian lets out a small moan. Dorian glares at the smirking Bull.  
  
“Maker’s breath,” Dorian says in between uneven breaths. “You better survive the battle with Corypheus or so the maker help me, I will conjure your spirit alive just so you can finish what you started!”  
  
“Sounds like a plan ‘Vint!” Iron Bull says as he rapidly blinks with his one eye.  
  
“Maker help me, are you trying to wink??”   
  
“Just trying to make you feel at ease kadan. Like I said before the Inquisitor and I? We’re good at killing things.” the Iron Bull says with a grin on his face.

* * *

Dorian’s at the ramparts watching the Inquisitor and her final party leave Skyhold. He’s deep in thought until Varric calls out to him. “Hey Sparkler, no use moping all the way up there. Cullen’s leading the army soon, I’m sure they could use a helping hand.”   
  
He motions to Varric that he'll join but in a moment. As Dorian watches the horned silhouette disappear into the horizon, he silently touches his dragon tooth but instead finds his family's amulet. There was a time when he thought right after this nasty business with Corypheus and the end of Thedas he would return but he finds himself questioning that, a certain Qunari be damned. 

_No matter what happens, we'll always be together_

And he runs down the stairs, picks his staff then joins the rest of the Inquisition.


End file.
